castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Max Fortification
'Note' This is a "guide" for the build commonly known as Wall. It basically summarizes to: spend everything on defense; while it might have been a key for pvp success in the past, the game has evolved a lot since those times. Now that piercing, resistance and health play a big role on pvp, it might not be adviceable to follow this guide. 'Max Fortification build' Max fortification build is an unusual specialist build for castle age players, usually for PvPers. This build relies on pumping Defense, while sacrificing Attack, Energy, and Stamina. This build is not for everyone, it requires a lot to make this build work, so don't try it unless you are 100% committed. The following is a checklist of things that you must have to work this: #You must have a strong will, giving up halfway through will definitely screw up your gameplay. #You must have a massive heart, the kind souls who do this build actually profit a lot of other people, unless you don't mind helping people, don't try this! #This build requires tons of patience, it only becomes useful later in the game and it is also much slower at leveling. #Not for people who intend to only to come online 2 times per week, at least once a day activity is required. #For people who prefers passive PvP (not requiring to be online to farm points) Got all that? Good then you're ready for this. Max fortifiers are slower at leveling, because they have short stamina/energy bars. They're good at most PvP, unless it is invasion. They are also slight bit slower in getting items. Stat Build If you don't know how to add put all stat points into Defense ( No matter where you got it from). The idea is to push your Stat to Level Ratio (SLR) to 5 and above. A good fortifier has about 7, the best have 8-9. To calculate SLR, use this formula: DEF Divided by Level = SLR Since you only get 5 stats per level, it is, in theory, impossible to exceed 5. To achieve 7, you will need to earn, and invest extra from questing, achievement, ETC. Your SLR should increase as you level, meaning you should have a higher SLR at a higher level. The following are examples of stats 3 Max Fortification Players: As you can see the SLR of these 3 Players are gradually increasing. This the reason why Max Fortification players become more powerful compared to those who play an even build (Anti-monster builds are even worse) . REMEMBER, DO NOT EVER WAVER, EVERY POINT MAKES A DIFFERENCE. Demipower If you don't know what a demipower is, click here.Do Not do add points to Corvintheus yet, your first demi-god should be Azeron. Being Max Fortification does not mean not having any Energy or Stamina. It just means having very little compared to others. Please note this guide is yet to be completed. I'll try to complete it asap. Category:Strategy Guides Category:Articles with Missing Information